<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tayong dalawa by forkaisoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890408">tayong dalawa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/pseuds/forkaisoo'>forkaisoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm not good with tags I'm sorry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/pseuds/forkaisoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nandyan pa ba ang iyong nadarama? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>meron pa ba o meron ka nang iba?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tayong dalawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>di ko din alam basta naisip ko sya tas sinulat ko agad kase baka mawala na naman sa isip ako hahahahaha</p><p> </p><p>di ko ulit sya binasa sorry na ulit if madaming typo or wrong grammar hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started when kyungsoo and jongin's friends thought that jongin has a crush on kyungsoo's bestfriend baekhyun. They all became friends when they were in grade 10. kyungsoo and baekhyun were bestfriends with jongdae since 8th grade and their circle with jongin's friends started when they were in the same section on the last year of their junior high. 


akala ng magkakaibigan at mga kaklase nila ay may gusto si jongin kay baekhyun kaya naman todo asar dito sila kyungsoo. pano naman kase siraulo din 'tong si baekhyun nung una at inasar si jongin bigla na "crush mo ko noh" na hindi naman nya alam na magiging dahilan ng pag ulan ng tukso sa kanila lalo na kay jongin. wala naman ito kay baekhyun, talagang inasar nya lang dahil naging partners sila sa "rampaserye" segment slash project nila for their filipino subject. tahimik lang kase si jongin, lumalabas lang ang kakulitan kapag kasama ang mga kaibigan kaya hindi rin ito kumikibo at tinatawanan nalang ang mga nanunukso sa kanila ng kaibigan. kyungsoo on the other hand find it amusing dahil ang kaibigan nyang si baekhyun ay hindi talaga lapitin sa lalaki o babae. wala pang nagiging girlfriend/boyfriend ang kaibigan nya kaya nung nagsimula ang pang aasar ni baekhyun kay jongin he really thought na may gusto ito sa binata. kapag uuwi na silang tatlo nila jongdae dahil sila lagi ang magkakasabay tuwing uuwi, lagi nila itong inaasar at palagi namang sinasabe ni baekhyun sa kanila na trip nya lang talaga asarin si jongin at wala syang gusto dito.


okay lang naman kay kyungsoo kahit naging crush nya si jongin noong 1st quarter. madali lang kase syang magpalit ng crush kaya wapakels lang pero nagbago ang ihip ng hangin sa kwento nila pag dating ng 2nd quarter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>napadalas ang pag chachat ni kyungsoo at jongin sa messenger. ang dahilan? kinukulit ni kyungsoo si jongin na ilalakad sya nito kay baekhyun. nung una ayon lang talaga yung topic nila but since palaging sagot ni jongin ay </span>
  <em>
    <span>"kulit nyo hindi ko nga sya crush and hindi nya din ako crush mga paniwalain din kayo" </span>
  </em>
  <span>ay nag iiba at kung saan saan na napupunta yung topic nila. hindi na nila namamalayan na inaabangan nila yung message ng isa't isa lalo na kapag hindi na sila magkasama sa school. kapag may practice, palagi silang magkasabay dadating because they are waiting for each other first sa ministop malapit sa school nila. napansin naman agad ito nila baekhyun at jongdae kaya agad nilang niloko si kyungsoo lalo na at nakita nilang may nickname na si jongin sa messenger ni kyungsoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>MIK NIGNOJ. </span>
  </em>
  <span>baekhyun and jongdae saw it nung nasa ministop sila para antayin ang iba nilang ka grupo para sa mini musical nila for mapeh subject. nagtaka pa si jongdae kung sino si mik nignoj at nung nakita ang profile pic ni jongin sa tabi ng nickname nito, mas lalo syang nagtaka kase </span>
  <em>
    <span>bakit mik nignoj? </span>
  </em>
  <span>agad namang tinanong ni jongdae kay kyungsoo yon pero si baekhyun ang sumagot na </span>
  <em>
    <span>"kim jongin yon binaliktad lang" </span>
  </em>
  <span>at sinabing slow lang talaga ang utak ni jongdae dahil sya ay nahalata agad na binaliktad lang ito. agad namang napatingin ang dalawa sa isa't isa at tinaas ang mga kilay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>may something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>2nd periodical exam nila noon nung nalaman nila ang real score ni jongin at kyungsoo. bago pa man yon, minamata na nila baekhyun ang dalawang kaibigan at kumukuha ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint</span>
  </em>
  <span>. nirerespeto naman nila ang dalawa kung hindi ready sa paglalantad ng relasyon nila pero hindi maiwasan magtampo nila baekhyun at jongdae dahil hindi nagkwkwento ang bestfriend nila sa kanila. kaya naman noong breaktime nila sa huling araw ng 2nd periodic examination, nagparinig si baekhyun ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"kain ka muna baka hindi ka makapag review ng maayos"</span>
  </em>
  <span>  at siningitan pa yon ng pangalan ni jongdae na para bang ito ang kinakausap nya. nagsitawanan naman ang mga kaibigan nila at ang iba ay minura pa si baekhyun ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"gago ka baek" "hoy baekhyun tangina mo talaga" </span>
  </em>
  <span>dahil nakwento na ni jongdae ito sa mga kaibigan. chat iyon na galing kay jongin na nabasa ni baekhyun noong katabi nya si kyungsoo habang nagrereview sila sa bahay nito kagabi. nasitinginan naman ang magkakaibigan kina kyungsoo at jongin at nakitang nagpipigil ito ng <strike>kilig</strike> t</span>
  <span>awa at doon na nila na confirmed at mas lumakas ang tawanan nila. </span>
  <em>
    <span>may something nga. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>wala namang nangyaring special after non, ganon padin naman ang tingin ni kyungsoo at jongin sa isa't isa but this time mas extra na ang palitan ng message dahil mag boyfriends na sila. their friends supported them naman and minsan niloloko ni baekhyun si kyungsoo ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"akala ko ba walang talo talo soo, crush ko si jongin eh"</span>
  </em>
  <span> na susundan naman ni jongdae ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"oo nga soo ganyan ka pala f.o nalang tayo" </span>
  </em>
  <span>na tatawanan lang ni jongin at kyungsoo. palagi na din sumasabay sa kanila si jongin tuwing uuwi, ang kasabay nga nito dati na sila chanyeol at sehun ay binibiro sya na nagtatampo dahil hindi na sya sumasabay sa kanila. alam naman ni jongin na biro biro lang yon at isa pa kasabay din naman umuwi niila sehun ang boyfriend nitong si junmyeon na taga kabilang section at ang bestfriend ni chanyeol na taga kabilang section din na si macken. ilang buwan ding 3rd wheel si jongin no kaya intindi naman nila sehun yon. hindi rin naman nila magawang umuwi nang sabay sabay kahit isang way lang ang dadanan nila papuntang sakayan dahil hindi naman ka close nila kyungsoo sina macken at junmyeon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>hindi rin kase maganda ang atmosphere kapag magkasama si junmyeon at jongdae. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minsan kapag nagkakaron ng time mag bonding ang tatlong magkakaibigan, nagkkwento si kyungsoo kung paano sya pinapakilig ni jongin. kung paano ito naiiba sa mga naging ex nya at kung paano sya confident na magtatagal ang relasyon nila. one time napatanong si baekhyun ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"hindi ba parang ang bilis soo?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> ang pagkakakwento kase ni kyungsoo, wala pang isang buwan nung niligawan sya ni jongin ay sinagot na nya ito. sinagot naman sya ni kyungsoo ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"bakit pa patatagalin yung panliligaw edi relasyon nalang namin papatagalin namin" </span>
  </em>
  <span>and of course ang pambansang kasunod na si jongdae ay dinagdagan ang sinabe ni kyungsoo ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"may point naman baek, tingin ko naman di magloloko yang si jongin gaya nung insung at seonho at tsaka kaibigan din natin subukan nya lang magloko"</span>
  </em>
  <span> at isinawalang bahala nalang ni baekhyun ang thought nya na iyon. saksi kase sila ni jongdae kung paano nadurog ang puso ni kyungsoo ng dalawang beses. noong una nung gr. 8 sila dahil sa ex boyfriend nitong si insung na pinagpalit sya sa kaklase nito at pangalaw naman ay si seonho na niloko din sya at pinagpalit sa babae na nakatira katabi ng city nila. kaya ganito na lamang kung mag alala ang dalawang kaibigan kay kyungsoo dahil ayaw na nilang masaktan ito. minsan din kase may pagka isip bata si kyungsoo at kailangan talaga ng words of wisdom. sa kanilang tatlo, si kyungsoo ang pinakatanga sa pag ibig, sunod si jongdae at last naman si baekhyun dahil nbsb/ngsb ito. kaya kapag manghihingi ng advice si kyungsoo at jongdae tungkol sa pag ibig, kay baekhyun sila lumalapit kahit walang experience ito dahil magaganda ang payo ni baekhyun at talagang maliliwanagan ka. kaso minsan hindi rin naman nasusunod ng dalawa dahil "marurupok" ito according to baekhyun. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kyungsoo and jongin's relationship went public at dahil dito, hindi maiiwasan ang mga umaaligid lalo na kay jongin. ito ang madalas na pag awayan nilang dalawa dahil seloso talaga si kyungsoo. alam naman ni kyungsoo kung saan ilulugar yung selos nya, alam nya kung kaibigan lang ba ang turing ng isang tao towards jongin at alam nya din kung higit pa sa kaibigan ang tingin ng tao dito. madalas nila pag awayan si krystal na taga kabilang section na may gusto kay jongin. papansin kase ito at kahit na alam nyang may boyfriend na si jongin ay minsan minemessage nya ito at kung ano ano ang sinasabe. syempre kwinento ito ni kyungsoo kila baekhyun at hindi naman maiwasan ng dalawang kaibigan na mang gigil sa babae. kaya noong C.A.T nila at sakto naman na same schedule ng section nila ang section nila krystal at katabi pa nila ito sa pila, hindi naiwasan magparinig ni baekhyun at nung tignan nito si krystal umiwas ang tingin ang dalaga sa kanya. nakatingin din ang kaibigan ni krystal sa kanila dahil alam ng mga ito kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni baekhyun pero tinignan lang ni baekhyun ang mga to mula ulo hanggang paa at ibinaling ang tingin sa stage. baekhyun felt a hand on his head. binatukan sya ni sehun at sabay bulong ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"tapang talaga" </span>
  </em>
  <span>at nagtawanan ang mga ito. after non, tuwing magkakasalubong sa school sina krystal kasama ang mga kaibigan nito at sina baekhyun, umiiwas na ng tingin ang dalaga lalo na kay baekhyun. kabaliktaran naman kay baekhyun dahil matalim ang titig nito kay krystal at sa mga kaibigan nito na para bang hinuhusgahan ang pagkatao nila. hindi rin kase masisisi sina krystal kung umiiwas sila ng tingin dahil nakakatakot talaga ang mga tingin ni baekhyun lalo na kapag galit ito. si jongdae at kyungsoo nga na kaibigan ay natatakot tuwing titignan sila ni baekhyun ng ganito paano pa kaya ang hindi nya kaibigan? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>pero hindi nasindak ng mga titig ni baekhyun si krystal. akala nila titigil na ito at hahayaan na sila kyungsoo at jongin pero mas lalo pang lumala noong mag senior high sila. magkakahiwalay na ng school ang tatlong magkakaibigan. magkahiwalay din ng school si jongin at kyungsoo pero si baekhyun ay schoolmate padin si jongin. minsan binibiro ni jongdae si baekhyun ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"baek bantayan mo si jongin ah. schoolmate nyo pa naman yung higad na yon"</span>
  </em>
  <span> dahil nga magkasama na naman sa iisang school si jongin at krystal. may tiwala si kyungsoo sa boyfriend na hindi ito mag ch-cheat kaya hinayaan nya nalang. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>1st sem noong nagkalabuan si jongin at kyungsoo. aside from their communication na unti unting nawawala, si krystal na naman. napapansin kase ni kyungsoo na parang hinahayaan ni jongin na landiin sya nito kaya nawala ang tiwala nya kay jongin. ilang linggo din silang hindi nag usap non at binalewala ang isa't isa pero hindi na nakatiis si kyungsoo at nagsorry kay jongin dahil sa pagseselos nito. after that, their relationship went well at unti unting bumabalik sa dati. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kyungsoo thought that their "cool off" ang magpapatibay sa relasyon nila. when 2nd sem came, mas nawalan sila ng communication sa isa't isa. mas naging busy at mas naging malabo ang relasyon. kyungsoo was patience towards their relationship. alam nyang busy sila pareho pero hindi nya padin nakakalimutan mag iwan ng mensahe kay jongin araw araw. he never forgot to send him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>"ingat ka papunta sa school", "kain ka na", "wag papagutom ha", "i love you"</span>
  </em>
  <span> kaya hindi nya maiwasan mag isip ng kung ano ano dahil hindi naman mahirap mag message ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"nakatulog ako kagabi, sorry", "sorry busy ngayon", "daming pinapagawa sorry hindi kita makausap". </span>
  </em>
  <span>hindi naman maarte si kyungsoo kung ano doon ang message sa kanya ni jongin, ang problema parang kinalimutan na nito na may boyfriend sya. parang wala na si kyungsoo sa kanya kaya hindi maiwasang mag isip ni kyungsoo na </span>
  <em>
    <span>paano kung meron na palang iba? paano kung nakahanap ng mas better si jongin sa bago nyang school? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kyungsoo kept it to himself. sinabe nalang nya sa sarili nya na it's okay as long as acads ang dahilan kung bakit madalas silang hindi nagkakausap pero kung anong kapit ni kyungsoo sa relasyon nila ang sya namang unti unting pagbitaw ng tiwala nya kay jongin. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung may aantayin pa ba sya. kung may jongin pa ba na mag memessage sa kanya at kung may boyfriend pa ba sya when baekhyun told kyungsoo na nakita nito si krystal at jongin na magkasama sa cafeteria ng school nila, kumakain at nagtatawanan. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>sa mga araw na walang message sa kanya si jongin, may iba na palang nakakatanggap nito. sa mga araw na inaantay nya ang chats nito, may bang tao rin pala ang nag aantay at nakaka receive pa ng reply. hindi tulad ni kyungsoo na kahit tuldok wala. sa mga araw na iniisip nya kung may hinihintay pa ba sya ay mukhang wala na pala dahil hindi na nagpa antay. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>tao lang din naman si kyungsoo. nagmamahal, umaasa, at patuloy aasa na maaayos ang relasyon nila ni jongin kaya katulad ng palagi nyang ginawa, inintindi nya nalang. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>few weeks later ganun padin. though may konting message na sakanya si jongin pero hindi naman tanga si kyungsoo para mahalata na nag iba na talaga. manhid sya pero hindi sya tanga para hindi malaman na hindi na masaya si jongin sa kanya kaya he decided to end their relationship at nakipag kita kay jongin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ilang linggo na nya hindi nakikita ito at ngayong nasa harapan na nya hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung anong mararamdaman. gustong maiyak ni kyungsoo dahil miss na miss na nya ito pero nilabanan nya ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo sa mata nya. he waited for them to finish their food bago sabihin ang pakay nito. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"maghiwalay na tayo"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jongin looked at him</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"hindi na nagwowork yung relasyon natin jongin. alam mo yun and i think we should end this bago pa tayo dumating sa point na mas mabigat yung dahilan ng magiging break up natin" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jongin became silent. kyungsoo was just looking at him. tinitignan kung anong reaction nito. a part of him wanted jongin to disagree at makipag reconcile but also a part of him wasn't shocked when jongin dropped the spoon and fork and look at him and said</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"you're right"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>there were no third parties involved. no cheating happened. no other excuses or reasons ng break up ni jongin at kyungsoo kundi ang lack of communication. kyungsoo thought that jongin was cheating on him pero hindi pala. si krystal lang talaga ang lapit nang lapit dito and jongin being jongin, he just let her dahil wala naman syang gusto dito eh. hindi rin naman madaan sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>"i have a boyfriend"</span>
  </em>
  <span> kaya he just let krystal. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>although their break up was a mutual decision, hindi parin maiwasan ni kyungsoo na umasa na babalik si jongin sa kanya. right after their break up minemessage nya padin si jongin minsan. hindi jya alam. he just let his heart do what it wants at eto yon. hindi naman nagtagal, tinigil na din ni kyungsoo at tinanggap na wala na sila ni jongin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe baekhyun was right all along. baka nga sobrang bilis nila magsimula kaya mabilis din natapos ang kwento nila. baka it's not the perfect timing para sa kanilang dalawa. baka nga tama si jongin sa sinabi nyang </span>
  <em>
    <span>"take me and this relationship as your stepping stone para ma-achieve mo yung mga hinahangad mo"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. siguro nga tama na tinapos na agad nila yung relasyon nila. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kyungsoo realized all of these when he saw jongin's instagram post. full body, naka smile at may hawak na camera. kyungsoo smiled. after all, he's willing to take another risk for their relationship but not now. not this time when they are both not mature enough for a serious relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kyungsoo tap the heart button and closed the app. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>baka pwede na siguro in the next few years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>baka pwede nang maging totoo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>baka mas worth it na sumugal uli</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tayong dalawa sa susunod na pagkakataon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is dedicated to my irl friend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>